


One More To Open

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas present, December 2020 series, F/M, Pregnancy, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy has one last Christmas gift for Daniel.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez (mentioned), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	One More To Open

**Author's Note:**

> This is day number 11 of this aos Christmas thing that I’m doing. I don’t have much to say about this lol. Just read it. I hope you enjoy!

Daniel marveled at the ‘Our First Christmas 2022’ ornament on the tree. Mack had said that he and Elena had gotten the same kind of ornament the first year after they got married, and it was one of his favorites so he picked one up for Daniel and Daisy.

It had been a wonderful Christmas Day. They had spent it with the rest of the team, mostly watching Alya and, the newest addition to the family, Faith Mackenzie open presents and play with their new toys. Daniel smiled when he heard his beautiful,new wife shuffle behind him.

“Daniel,” Daisy said trying not to sound nervous.

“Yes, darling.” He turned around to see her holding a wrapped box with a red bow on top. “What’s that?”

“I have one more present for you,” she swallowed, holding the gift out to him.

He slowly took it from her and shook it next to his ear. “What is it?”

“Just open it, dork,” she jokingly huffed, smacking his chest. She dropped down on the couch, pulling him down next to her by the arm.

He carefully unwrapped the gift and took off the top of the white box that was revealed to be under the paper. There was tissue paper covering an ornament. He pulled it out and read it aloud, “Baby’s First Christmas 2023.” He looked up at her confused.

“I thought we could use it next year,” she smiled and put a hand on her stomach, “after the baby is born.”

It finally clicked in his mind. “Really?” he asked with tears welling in his eyes. Daisy nodded, starting to cry herself. He surged forward and wrapped his arms around her.

“Are you happy?” Daisy asked.

“Oh my God, Dais! Of course, I’m happy!” They shared a soft kiss. “When did you find out?”

“Just a couple days ago,” she answered, “The test is in the bathroom, if you want to see it.”

“Yes, I want to see it!” he exclaimed. Daisy got up and scurried to the bathroom, returning moments later with a white plastic stick with a blue cap at the end. He recognized it as a pregnancy test from the few pregnancy scares they had before they were married. She thrust it into his hand. He smiled at the simple word _pregnant_ displayed on it.

He looked back up at her, “How are you feeling? Are you having symptoms or anything?”

“Kind of,” she sat back down next to him, settling into his side, “I’m a little woozy, but I’m fine really.”

He rested his hand on her stomach. She didn’t look different, not even a little fuller, but knowing that their baby was in there was comforting and thrilling. “We’re having a baby,” he gushed.

“We’re having a baby,” she repeated, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Merry Christmas,” he kissed her lips before moving down to her belly, “Merry Christmas to you, little one. We love you.”


End file.
